Known Lands
The Known Lands is a 'home grown' world that has been developed around the PW structure. Our ultimate goal with this project is to make a PW that is roleplay (RP) focused with the feel of a ‘pen and paper’ (PnP) game. In order to get that PnP feel, we have added a feature that is the most similar to traditional PnP. This is the use of adventuring parties in the world (described below). Setting Sages say the collection of islands, called by their inhabitants simply The Known Lands, is in its Third Age of existence. In the three thousand years since whatever cataclysmic event destroyed the Second Age – a time period whose knowledge is all but lost – the various sentient races have built nations and civilizations. It is a time of peace and prosperity. Alas, though peace reigns over much of The Known Lands, it is not a time of tranquility. In the past fifty years, The Known Lands has been shocked with the realization that below their islands exists a subterranean world at least as large as their own – the Underdark. Twice from this Underdark have come forth a hitherto unknown race… the drow. Two massive attacks by the drow have all but destroyed the citadel homelands of the dwarves, leaving that once-proud race decimated and beaten. The last was but a score of years ago... Now the Known Lands struggles with the repercussions of a dwarven-created plague gone awry, the 'Culling' of the halflings in their own land, and strange and unknown forces that have brought new challenges to the peoples of the world. Many strange and unique societies and organizations have sprung up, from the shadowy to the enlightened. Many parts of The Known Lands remain unexplored, though legends of wild barbarian elves and halflings, strange draconic followers, people who sail the endless oceans, never stepping off their ships, all abound in taverns and marketplaces of The Known Lands. What new heroes will arise to explore and discover the truth to these tales? Adventuring Parties The way these work is: *When you apply to play in the Known Lands, you have the option to request joining a party. If you decide to do this, you will give us some times that you can make on a weekly basis. We will match these times to existing groups that needs PCs to find a party for you. *Each party is employed by a DM run NPC. Your new PC will be hired and added to the party. *Every week, parties meet for a DM run session, usually taking about 3 hours. Each party will have one DM who will run plots for this group. Picture this like a regular, weekly PnP session. *These parties are where the most important, world altering activities occur. Expect many long, running plotlines to be run for the parties. Since this server began in 2006, adventuring parties have helped with the birth of a new god, the ruin of a nation, and many other events of epic proportions. Currently many parties are trying to save an entire nation from destruction at the hands of a massive horde of humanoids. *Aside from the adventuring parties - as a PW that is up 24-7 we have a great many automated quests for you to enjoy whenever you log on. We are proud to say we have many highly experienced and talented builders and coders that have made a variety of quests to suit and challenge characters. To add further fun challenges as well as a greater degree of the unexpected, we have a quality staff of creative DMs who run events when they are on. *At the moment we have ten adventuring parties active in the world, consisting of 5-8 players each. A list of available parties can be found at the link mentioned above. *Our core systems have been in place and working well for some time now, so lately we have been adding a lot of fun custom content, such as new races, prestige classes, and feats. --Lasher Please come visit us at Known Lands. Category:Gameworlds